<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552832">Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Arrange Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Brian, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was married off to an unknown alpha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian was only 5 when he was reported as an omega by the doctors. And he was only 12 when he was presented as an omega. Omegas were the lowest in social ranking. And he was a male. Male omegas were even lower than the female omegas. Male omegas were rare too. So when the doctor told his parents he was an omega his parents were ashamed , shocked and disappointed. And it brought him a dejected childhood. He was only 5 so he didn’t know or understand what the doctor was telling his parents. He was in his little world playing with his car. But after they reached home that day his parents's behavior towards him changed. Returning home he could tell his parents were sad and worried bout something. But he was only a child and he didn’t pay mind to that. But the next day though there was a big change. All his toys were taken away. He was scared and confused. He started crying and asking them where his toys were. In answer his father only scolded him and asked him to behave. It confused and triggered him more so he looked his mother. And he didn’t expect his mother to be crying and look away. Later that day his parents sat him down for explanation or to tell him things he didn’t understand fully. They told him that he was something special . And he was very different from others. They also told him that he wasn’t allowed to go out without his parents anymore. And he was to help his mom around the house from then on. Years later their explanation to this was that they had to train him from the beginning so that he didn’t face these all of sudden. His parents decided to home school him until he presented. He wasn’t allowed to go out but his parents allowed few omegas from the neighborhood ( all of whom were girls) to come and play with him. His parents replaced all his toys with Barbie doll houses , sewing kits etc. also he began to notice that his wardrobe was slowly filled with girly colored outfits. He didn’t like playing with the girls but they were the only friends he was allowed so he didn’t dare to complain. As the years went by he slowly began to understand some of it. He understood that he had to be hidden away from all the bad people outside who’d do bad things to him. He understood that he should not have any opinion of his own. He was to accept whatever his parents decided until he was married to his alpha. The thought of alpha often made him blush. He and his friends would giggle whenever the word ‘alpha’ was mentioned. His home tutor was a beta woman. She was sweet and kind. And she often told him that he shouldn’t be someone else’s opinion. Of course she never told that in front of his parents. She taught Brian a lot of things. Omegas weren’t expected to be much educated. Most of the omegas were uneducated and didn’t even know how to read.But his tutor whom he called Anita taught him things that were considered more than primary education. He was good at math and physics. He also liked literature. He read a lot of books. As he never went out he’d stay in his room and read books. When he turned 7 his mom asked him to start helping her around the kitchen and learn cooking. He didn’t like it but he didn’t have a say in it. He was also forced to learn sewing. His mom would often lecture him on how to take care of the house. How to clean, how to laundries, how to cook , how to obey others. He’d often stare out of the window of his room. It offered a limited view but at least it was something. He’d often wonder how it was like outside. He dreamed of a day when he’d finally be free and roam around. But it was just a dream. He wasn’t even allowed to be outside of his room when there was a guest outside his room. And then came the day when he was presented. It was a nightmare. He didn’t know what was happening. Suddenly was feeling so hot his whole body was aching. He felt something run down his thigh. It was icky. He couldn’t bear it. It felt like his body was in fire. So he took his clothes off and at a point he stared to scream. Only then his mom came running to him. Shushing him, telling him it was going to be okay. He later learned it was called heat and it was a part of his life now.</p><p>“Brian!”</p><p>Brian was snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called him.</p><p>“Yes dad ?” His voice small and soft.</p><p>“It’s time.”</p><p>He could see the distress in his father’s eye even though he masked it well. Brian took a deep breathe. He wasn’t prepared for this. He still remembers the day when he dared to disobey his parents for the first time . And safe to say it was the last time too.</p><p>“We should start looking for an alpha.”</p><p>Brian looked up at his father in confusion.</p><p>“Well you have to marry an alpha don’t you? And it will be hard to find an alpha for you given that you are a male.” Harold’s voice firm yet distressed. Brian looked down. He knew it was destiny. But he didn’t understand why. Why did he have to be married off. Why did he have to obey an stranger.</p><p>“But dad I don’t want to.” He said not looking up.</p><p>“What did you say?” The shock in Harold’s voice was clear.</p><p>“I don’t want to. Why do I have to be married off to a stranger?” He heard his mom gasp.</p><p>“Where is this coming from Brian ?Where did you learn this from ?” It was his mom .</p><p>“ I said nothing wrong.”</p><p>“Shut up.” This time it was anger in his father's voice. Suddenly Harold slapped him. He gasped. Never in his worst nightmare did he think his father would beat him.</p><p>“Listen here you ungrateful omega. We did everything we could to protect you. And this is how you obey us huh? You are an omega. As embarrassing as that is. You were made to obey .And that’s what you’re going to do. You are made to be married off to an alpha and do whatever he wants. Is that understood?”</p><p>Brian was too shocked and scared to say anything. That day he was beaten into submission. He never questioned his parents after that. It was 4 years ago. Now he is 18. Today he was being married off to an unknown alpha. He didn’t know anything about his soon to be husband . He over heard his mom on the phone saying that the alpha was 25. A alpha who was much older from him.</p><p>“We have to go Brian.” His father’s voice was soft.</p><p>Brian took a breathe settling his gown. He took his father’s hand and walked out of the room. Brian hated this. Hated that he had to wear gown. Hated that he wasn’t considered man enough because of his sub gender. But he knew better not to question it. The ride to church was silent and uneventful. His mother occasionally tried to fix his hair. He was dressed in a white gown. The gown was designed with white pearls. His head was tied in a loose bun. His mom put some make up on his face. His eyes were touched with eyeliners. His lips were painted a very light shade of pink. His cheeks were highlighted a bit .And that was it. They arrived at the church and Brian’s heart begun to race. He felt sick and felt his knees go weak.</p><p>“Ready Brian ?”</p><p>Brian nodded. His father squeezed his hand and they walked into church . There were only a few people which Brian was grateful for. Just close relatives of both families were invited. His eyes scanned the room and he spotted the alpha. Well he expected a old looking alpha with a cold look on his face. But this alpha looked young and didn’t have a cold look. The alpha was dressed in a black suit. His had dark brown curly hair.He didn’t know how long he’d been looking at the alpha. But suddenly the alpha’s grey green eyes were staring right at him and he looked away with a blush. The alpha’s parent came to them and hugged his parents.</p><p>“You look beautiful dear.” The woman said with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you mam.” He said softly with a smile. After a little chat the moment finally came.</p><p>“Why don’t you go over to him my love?”</p><p>Brian sallowed and nodded with a smile. On the inside he was screaming. His mom walked him to the alpha. The alpha stood up and greeted his mother.</p><p>“Here’s your bride love. Have a nice chat you two.”</p><p>“Yes mam.” He said with a smile. His mom went away and Brian just stood there awkwardly.</p><p>“Hi! I’m John.” He had a posh accent.</p><p>“Hey. I’m B-Brian.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” He said with a smile. Brian could only smile back. After a while the priest arrived and the wedding started. They stood face to face. Brian was taller than him so Brian felt a bit awkward. Omegas were expected to be shorter than alphas after all.</p><p>“John Deacon do you take Brian May to be your wife? To love him and honor him all the days of you your life?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Brian May do you take John Deacon to be your husband. To love him and honor him all the days of your life?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>The priest then blessed them and the celebration begun. It was a long process and Brian was tired “. He was nervous and sick from all the worries. Finally the celebration came to and end. Brian was to move in with John in his apartment. After saying their farewells they finally left for John’s house. The car ride was silent and awkward. Neither said a word. John’s apartment wasn’t far from the church. So it was a rather quick car ride. John showed him around the apartment. The apartment was spacious. Especially the bedroom. The room was well furnished with a comfy looking queen sized bed.</p><p>“So did you like it?” John asked sitting on the bed.Brian nodded.</p><p>“Alright then. Um.. I’ll go change in the bathroom.” With that John left with his clothes. And Brian just stood there awkwardly. He was looking at the floor he didn’t dare look up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Brian looked up to see John exiting the bathroom.</p><p>“Why are you standing there like that ? Aren’t you tired?”</p><p>Brian nodded with fear . John sighed. He knew it was coming.</p><p>“Then why are you standing there ?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Alpha.”</p><p>“It’s nothing to be sorry about. And you don’t have to call me alpha. You can sit down or lay down if you want to.”</p><p>Brian nodded. He was shaking like a leaf. He looked like he was going to cry.</p><p>“Look Brian. I know you are scared. But trust me I’m not gonna make you do things you don’t want to. Or beat you up. I don’t do that.”</p><p>Brian couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He started to cry. He was scared and worried. He didn’t know what would happen next. He knew this stranger was going to do bad things to him now.He had never been around any alpha except for his father. It was all a bit too for him.</p><p>“Hey don’t cry!” John was by his side immediately. “Shit. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. I know it’s a lot. You are practically a kid. You are only 18. I know. But I promise it’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Brian just shook his head. John sighed again. He didn’t know how he was gonna do this. He felt helpless.</p><p>“Brian please! It’s gonna be okay. I know you don’t want this. You were married off against your will. But I swear I’ll try my best to make you feel better. Don’t cry.” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Despite of being taller Brian felt small. He didn’t resist. He let his head rest on John’s shoulder. He tried to calm down and stop his tears. They were sitting on the floor. John was stroking his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Brian’s voice was so small it made John‘a heart clench.</p><p>“It’s okay. You’re scared. It’s okay if you cry.”</p><p>Brian looked up at him . Their faces were just inches away. Brian could feel his hot breath on his face. And it made his breathe hitch. John’s face moved closer to his and suddenly he felt soft lips on his. He never kissed before. He didn’t know how to kiss. But it was a warm kiss. Brian didn’t know why but it felt right.Brian was never taught what sex was. It was a taboo and forbidden subject. He always thought it as a bad thing and the idea of a stranger touching his body always disgusted him. But John made him feel different. The disgust was still in the back of his mind. But it was fading away somehow. He felt slick leaking between his legs.He closed his eyes and let the moment take over. But it was cut short. He thought he did something wrong and panic started to rise in his chest.</p><p>“I think the bed is more comfortable than the floor.” John chuckled.</p><p>“Y-yeah” Brian said shyly. John picked him in bridal style and lay him down on the bed. John was on top of him. His grey green eyes roaming over Brian’s shivering body.</p><p>“You’re beautiful Brian.”</p><p>Brian blushed looked away. It was pathetic how often he blushed. Brian took the opportunity to kiss his exposed neck. He started planting hot kisses all on his neck. His jaw. And his face. It felt good. Almost too much. He pulled John to a heated kiss. He felt like they were on fire. He tucked John’s shirt and practically tore it open. Suddenly he felt John tugging the neck of his gown. Only then did he come to his senses.</p><p>“I- I’ve never..”</p><p>“I know baby. And we can stop if you want to.”</p><p>Brian looked a bit shocked at that.</p><p>“Do you want to stop?”</p><p>Did he want to stop? He didn’t know. He probably didn’t. He didn’t feel it was disgusting. And John was asking him. He could take him right there if he wanted to. But he didn’t. So Brian shook his head.</p><p>“Well then. We’ll need this off.” He said pointing at Brian’s gown. And Brian blushed furiously at that. John moved aside and Brian sat up. He stood up and tried reach the zip in the back. But he was so nervous that couldn’t.</p><p>“Let me.” John said standing behind him. He planted hot and open kisses on Brian’s neck while unzipping his gown. John was unzipping it slowly kissing every new exposed skin of his back. The zipper stopped right above his curve and John slipped the gown on the floor. Brian was standing there in a white lacy panty. He wrapped his arms around himself. His <br/>cheeks were on fire.</p><p>“Shit!” He heard John day behind him. John has been with many omegas before. But Brian is an exception. He was a male. A rare one. And him standing their just in his panty for John made his dick throb.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be a shame to ruin a pretty thing like this. Don’t you think so love?” John said pulling the hem of his panty. Brian made a noise at the back of his throat. John pulled him into another heated kiss. This time Brian grew more confident. John threw Brian on the bed. He kissed every inch of Brian’s body. He made sure Brian was enjoying it. He wanted to make Brian feel good. Brian was extremely sensitive. He was moaning at every little kiss. He pinched Brian’s nipple and Brian’s body jolted. It was an extra sensitive part.</p><p>“Mhmm.. sensitive are we? “</p><p>John kept kissing Brian’s body. Slowly he made his way to the lower part of the body. He stopped right above Brian’s crotch and looked up at Brian. Brian was mess. And he was panting heavily.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to continue?”</p><p>Brian bit his lip and nodded. Brian’s panty was already ruined. It was soaked with his slick. John slowly pulled down the panty and tossed it on the floor. He licked the tip of Brian’s dick and Brian gasped. John smirked. He took Brian’s length in his hand and gave it a few stroke. Brian never felt something like this and it felt so good. He started thrusting into John’s hand. So good. Felt so good. But suddenly John let go of his dick. And Brian whined at that.</p><p>“Having too much fun baby?” Brian blushed at the pet name.</p><p>“Alpha please.”</p><p>“Not so impatient baby.” John said digging something from his drawer. John’s dick was throbbing painfully in his pants. But he had to be patient and do it slowly. He didn’t wanna scare Brian or hurt him. Of course John could just get over with a few rough thrust and that’s what he did with other omegas. But Brian was special. So he took it slow. He crawled over to Brian and kissed him again.</p><p>“I’m gonna touch you down there baby. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Brian opened his eyes. He looked at John with fear.</p><p>“W-will it h-hurt?” He asked breathlessly.</p><p>“A bit at first. But I promise it feels better after a while.” John said with a smile.</p><p>“O-okay. Please be gentle.”</p><p>“I will baby. I will.”</p><p>John coated his finger with lube and slowly pressed it inside Brian’s slicked hole. Brain gasped. It burnt. It hurt. John didn’t move the finger for a few second to let Brian get used to it. And then he started moving it slowly. Brian’s breathe hitched. He closed his eyes and gripped on the sheet.</p><p>“I’m gonna add another finger. Tell me if you want stop.”</p><p>Brian nodded. Unable to talk. He felt something he never felt before. It was greater than the pain. Brian felt John adding another finger. And his inner omega took over. He suddenly felt hot. He pressed down on John’s finger. John knew exactly what was happening. But he didn’t rush. He slowly added two more fingers. And Brian was a moaning mess.</p><p>“Alpha please!”</p><p>“Not so impatient pretty omega.”</p><p>After a while he decided that Brian was prepared to take him. He took off his pant and boxer. And lined himself up before Brian.</p><p>“Brian I’m gonna enter you now. Will it be okay?”</p><p>No response. Brian was rolling his hips. Moaning and crying. One thing John noticed that Brian became practically non verbal during sex.</p><p>“Brian talk to me. Hey !”</p><p>“Hmm? Yes alpha !”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He slowly entered Brian. Brian let out a high pitched moan. Shit ! It was sinful. John has to stop himself from thrusting in him roughly. He gave Brian sometime to adjust and slowly started thrusting. Soon he took up a fast pace. Feeling his knot swell. The omega beneath him was ruined. He was moaning ,crying and begging.</p><p>“Need knot alpha. Please!”</p><p>John thrusted harder. His inner alpha was slowly taking over.</p><p>“Alpha... alpha...”</p><p>John knew what it was. Brian was close. He wasn’t gonna last himself longer either.</p><p>“Yes pretty omega. Come. Come for your alpha. Come on baby”</p><p>And with a shout Brian came. John felt his knot push past Brian’s hole. And with shouting Brian’s name he came. He plopped on Brian. They both were panting heavily.</p><p>“The knot will take a few minutes to go down. I didn’t hurt you. Did I?”</p><p>“No. It was... amazing.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>He kissed Brian on the forehead. After a while his knot went down. He slipped and lay beside Brian. He wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled him closer. Brian cuddled against his alpha. Burying his face in John’s chest.</p><p>“Do you wanna take a shower before sleeping?”</p><p>“Morning?” Brian said with a small voice.</p><p>“Alright love. Anything you say.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>